The Shadow Hunters
by ChildofPoseidon0021
Summary: Annabeth is a shadow hunter. She goes on a special assignment with her cousin Nico to the famous Lotus the hotel she encounters another shadow hunter named Percy Jackson. Will sparks fly between them. Whats with the key Annabeth got and how is it connected to this casino. Read to find out what will happen on this crazy assignment.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic and I wrote a story like this but I changed it cause I had writers block. So this is my second try to The Shadow Hunters. Hope you like it.**

"_It was a late chilly autumn afternoon when I was walking home from school. I was in fifth grade. I was walking by myself to my house which was about 10 minutes away from my school. I was humming Wagon Wheel by Darius Rucker in my head when I heard a screech in the woods next to me. I turned around and saw this demon staring at me. He had a miss shapen face with empty eye sockets. He had a key in his hand and threw it at me. Since I have awesome reflexes I caught quick. It had four numbers engraved on it 2100. I couldn't figure out what it meant so I stuffed it in my pocket. The demon screeched again but this time it said something, "Watch out because they will find you sooner or later." It laughed and flew away with a screech. When I got home I told my mother about my encounter. For a split second she had this panicked expression on her face but just as fast as it appeared it was gone. "You probably are reading too much. You do have a big imagination." She replied. She sent me to my room but right before I opened the door I heard my mom say something about they have found her. With the key on my side table I fell asleep almost believing what my mom said almost but not quite."_

I shivered as I thought about that day four years ago. Ever since that day people have pegged me as the weirdo who could see things no one else can. O wait, before I tell you about that I probably should tell you who I am. I kind of forgot to introduce myself, sorry. I'm Annabeth Chase the shadow hunter along with my cousin Nico Di Angelo. And we hunt demons, shadows, and evil spirits. We were enjoying life until we got called into a special assignment or CODE SHADOW as Nico called it. That's when my world turned upside down.

I was riding on a train to Minnesota to our special assignment thinking about how I became a shadow hunter. I would tell you now but that's a story for a different time. I was enjoying my thoughts when Nico interrupted them. I turned to face him. "what" I asked in an annoyed voice."Well someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed. As I was saying you know how we have to go check out this so called famous Lotus Casino, well maybe the number on your key is the room we need to check out." I thought about it for a minute and then said "You might be right for once. But ever since I started this shadow business I learned to trust your instinct and go with it not an idea. It could just get us killed. Remember last time?"" O don't remind me. I thought it was the right door and it lead to the pit of darkness and released twenty demons. You only do that once. I was just trying to find the bathroom." He said with an innocent grin. I laughed and put my ear buds in listening to Don't Ya by Brett Eldgren. I said one more thing to Nico before I fell to sleep," Nico by the way our last mission when you tried to pee in the pit of darkness was dangerous. Do you think this one will be?" He replied, "We'll just have to wait and see." With that I fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey since I have all weekend ill try to update as much as I can. Since I have only had this page for like a week I couldn't figure out how to add a chapter. I got online and I think I know. Thank you for choosin this story.**

**Chapter 2….**

We arrived at the Lotus Casino around 10 a.m. Nico woke me up while screaming'" wow this is so awesome. GET UP ANNABETH! GET UP!" I moaned and woke up with a jolt and looked to see my luggage on my stomach." Nico! Couldn't you have waited till I got up and not try to crush me!" I yelled. "Sorry but I needed to get your attention. Just turn around." I turned around and saw this huge casino**. **It had lights all around. It was packed with people from all around the world. It seemed like an awesome place to be but something didn't fell right about this place. I took out my key and turned over in my hands. The one thing that bothered me was the key was hot. Not like body heat hot, like burning hot. I stuck it back in my pocket, grabbed my suit case and headed into the casino still thinking about what Nico said about the numbers on this key.

We walked to the front desk trying to dodge millions of people running and screaming. "We are the shadow hunters you called to check out the top floor." I said to the lady. "O yes since it is such s big job, we called in another shadow hunter. His name is Percy Jackson. He is probably up there already", she said pointing up to the ceiling, "Here is the elevator key to the top floor. We have it blocked off so no one will go up there. Good Luck."

We headed to the elevator in silence. Nico interrupted the silence by saying, "Have you ever –heard- of Percy Jackson. Cause I never had. If he is a famous shadow hunter then how do we not know him?" "I do not know maybe he is a beginner. Ya know she never said he was famous. I just hope if he is a beginner he don't get in my way. Remember last time." I said with a straight face." Ya I remember. You didn't even let the kid try. But I can see why, he did brake half our swords." "He was 16. He shouldn't have tried to charge him." "True that." Nico said.

We hopped into the elevator and I put the key in. After a long ride cause it had 49 floors we finally arrived on the 49th floor. We stepped out to be greeted by a shadow goblin. They will try to steal your shadow and it is almost impossible to get back. Notice I said almost impossible. I looked over at Nico because we had … complications with this thing when we were stating this business. He looked determined to get this demon back for stealing his shadow. We charged with our bronze swords ready but before we reached him a sword sprouted through his heart.

The demon disappeared in a shadow. Behind the fading shadow was this ten who looked about my age [18]. He had jet black hair and he was pretty muscular. But the thing that caught my attention were his eyes, they were a deep memorizing green. Like the sea. But when we looked into my eyes I turned my stare into a glare. "You know we did have that." I said, "We are shadow hunters too. Did you not see our swords." I held up my sword and my knife. His grin turned into a glare too. "Well sorry there was a demon in front of my view and you look to prissy to even kill one so…" He didn't get a chance to finish his sentence cause I charged him. I pushed him up to the wall with his shirt collar in my fist. " don't call me prissy dumbass. You don't want to get on my bad side. If you ever make me pissed off ever again I swear you will never live to see another day. Got it." He nodded slightly. I pushed him against the wall hard and let go of his collar. Nico went over and said," I'd take her warning. Last time she had a partner besides me he ended up in the infirmary." He nodded again and said to me " Just because you are a girl doesn't mean I won't get you back for this" "I'll be waiting to kick your ass again." I said with a smirk. W walked up to a room Percy said had sounds coming from it. But before we went inside Percy said," I dint ketch your names" nodding mostly to me." I'm Nico di angelo" "and I'm Annabeth Chase." I said. He smiled at me and we walked into the room.

**Percy's p.o.v.**

When I saw the girl behind the demon and smiled at her. She was really pretty. She had princess curls and a deep tan. She looked about my age [18]. What caught my attention was her gray eyes. What surprised me that she glared back. She pushed me against the wall. She started telling me off. When she was done I had different respect for her. I didn't think she was a prissy brat any more. I had a feeling she was as stealthy as a cat. When we got to the door I asked for her name when I forgot to ask for her name. The boy that looked like her family member said he was Nico. I hoped he wasn't her boy friend. She said her name was Annabeth Chase. Wow that was a pretty name. O look I'm getting sappy over a girl I just met a minute ago. Then we walked into the door. Then she did something that surprised me.

**Thanks for reading. Please review. Pretty- please –with- a- cherry- on -top review. I'll try to update tomorrow put I'm not making any promises. Thank you for reading and don't forget to review.**

** Signing out- ChildofPoseidon0021**


End file.
